The Manor
by SaturnEclipse
Summary: "You are obviously delusional. You will never be smarter than me." Hermione's voice held a patronising tone that my father used when he talked to me. I could almost see red. I hated when people talked down to me. "Oh, and people can't fly either." Hermione said as an afterthought. My first story. I hope you like it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Manor**

**A.N- Hello everyone! This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh. I hope you like it ((: Oh, this is unbata'ed. I'm not sure how to get one of those, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**-C.S**

**Chapter 1**

My feet crunched loudly on the gravel pathway as I made my way toward the gigantic pond at the far end of the Malfoy Manor grounds. It was a relief to get away from the house elves that were hounding me constantly. The little snotrags were always butting into my business. If I was building blocks in my room, Slinky would bubblewrap them so that I wouldn't get splinters. If I was walking down the stairs, Skrodd would insist on floating me down so that I would not fall. If I wanted to get a bite to eat, Drippy would taste the food first to avoid food poisoning. I couldn't even go to the loo on my own. Did the idiots really expect me to slip into the toilet and drown? I kicked at the ground moodily, feeling very sorry for myself.

My head shot up when I heard a giggle. Sitting on the grass in front of me was a girl of about seven, with messy curly brown hair. She was laughing in wonder at the white peacock that was pecking at the ground. I had no idea how she had gotten onto the grounds. Mother always warned me to stay away gates. She told me that there were horrible hexes and curses placed on then over many generations to keep people from coming or going. Even the heirs of the Manor.

I cleared my throat, but instead of running away in fright of getting caught, she smiled as if she was pleased to see me. "Hello." She said and offered a small packet of black swirly rubber bits to me. "Liquorice is my favourite, but my dad won't let me have any. He says my teeth will fall out, but I don't believe him. Do you want some?"

The girl was talking very fast and I could barely make out what she was saying. I didn't really care about what she said anyway, as I was a bit peeved at her off handed attitude. She should have been scared of getting caught by a Malfoy, especially since she was trespassing on my family's property. I would have been.

I pulled back my shoulders, raised my chin and looked down on the girl."Don't you know that you aren't supposed to talk to strangers? Especially when they offer you _candy_."

The girl waved my words away as if they meant nothing."I'm not a stranger, I'm a child. Only older people are strangers."

"Yeah, and how do you reckon that?" I sneered.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Kids talk to other kids. How else are we supposed to make friends?"

I frowned. "I guess it makes sense when you say it like that."

"Of_ course_ it does."

I took a moment to look at the girl. She was rather pretty and obviously smart, even though her hair was funny looking. I didn't really know what a friend was supposed to look like, but she seemed to be a good choice.

"I have decided that we will be best friends from now on." I said.

"That's nice. Have a seat." She patted the spot next to her. I plopped down onto the lush grass and held my hand out expectantly. "Hand me some of that candy."

"Not until you say the magic word first."

I pointed a finger at the swirly rubber imperiously. "Accio Liquorice!" Nothing happened.

The girl's wild curls bounced as she shook her head. She was clearly infuriated with me. "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. The magic word is 'please'."

"Please Liquorice?"

The girl sighed. "Close enough. Here, you can have the last one."

I bit into the candy. It was rubbery and it stuck to my teeth, but it was nice never the less. We sat in silence for a while as we ate.

"So, what's your name?"

I puffed my chest out proudly. "I'm a Malfoy."

The girl waved the words away. "And why should I care? I asked for your name not your surname."

"How could I have known? You should learn to be more specific." I muttered.

"I would think it is rather self explanatory, unless you don't have a name. You do have a name don't you?"

"Don't be daft, of course I do. My name is Draco."

"Good. Now we ought to tell each other something about ourselves so that we get better acquainted." My head raced with thoughts, cataloguing facts about myself. I opened my mouth to tell her about my new broomstick but then closed it. Girls didn't like broomsticks as much as boys and it would sound snobbish to brag about it. For a moment I was at a loss for words.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I can't think with you blathering the whole time. I have to collect my thoughts first." I grumbled.

"You are rather slow aren't you? Don't worry; I'll start then you can see how it's done." The girl cleared her throat. "My full name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am eight years old. My hobbies include reading, building puzzles and camping in The Forest of Dean with mum and dad. My favourite colour is purple and my mission in life is to be the cleverest person ever."

I was rather taken aback by her short speech, but not one to be outdone, I launched into my own monologue. "My full name is Draco Lucius _Malfoy_ and I'm seven years old. My hobbies include reading, fencing and flying. My favourite colour is _blue_ and _my _mission in life is to be cleverer than you will _ever_ hope to be."

"You are obviously delusional. You will never be smarter than me." Hermione's voice held a patronising tone that my father used when he talked to me. I could almost see red. I hated when people talked down to me. "Oh, and people can't fly either." Hermione said as an afterthought.

"They can on a broom." I hissed angrily."I bet you've never even seen a broom before."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I most certainly have and I can use them whenever I want. My mum has one with a wooden handle and a blue one made out of plastic. My aunt even has a green one that can soak up water. I bet yours can't do that."

"You have three brooms?"I asked, surprised. "Me too!You must be rich like me."

"Are you mad!?' Hermione giggled. "Your house is positively gigantic!"

"You can see The Manor?" I whispered. As far as I knew, Malfoy Manor was invisible to the eyes of muggles.

"Sure. Mum thought it curious that only I could see it. Dad told her it's my brilliant imagination at work, but it must be real if you live here."

"Only witches and wizards can see The Manor."I said excitedly. "That must mean that you're a witch like my mother!"

"You think I'm a witch?" she said sceptically. "But I don't have a cauldron or a pointy hat."

"I'm a wizard and I don't have any of that either. You have to wait until you're eleven, then you can come with me to get your wand and supplies." I chuckled. "I bet that I will be a better at magic than you. I've known about it long before you."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. Her cheeks were flushed with anger. "It doesn't matter that you knew about magic before me! I will be the cleverest and best witch ever. You won't even come close."

"Oh, yeah!"I yelled, outraged. Of course I would be better at magic. My family all had magic after all.

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Yeah!"

I stood and wiped the dirt off of my clothes. "Then prove it."

She stomped her foot angrily."I already did. How'd you think I got in here."

I paused, my anger forgotten for the moment. Hermione had a point. It was impossible to get in without mother or father's help. "How did you get in exactly?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest." she sighed. "I was playing in the field across from here and I remember thinking how I really wanted to go explore the manor. Then I was here. I didn't even have time to explore really. You came walking along only moments later."

"Wow. You must be a really powerful witch. Not as powerful as me though, but close." I turned my head sideways and looked Hermione up and down. Pretty, smart and a powerful witch. That was everything my mother said I should look out for in a girl. "Will you marry me?"I asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but only if you admit that I'm better than you."

"Are not!" I hissed.

"Is too!" she shrieked.

"Are not!"

"Is too!"

"Are not!"

Our fight was interrupted by a soft, commanding voice. "Draco, who is this?"

"Oh. Hello mother." I said, bowing my head respectfully. "This is Hermione Jean Granger. She's eight years, old almost a year older than me, and her hobbies include reading, building puzzles and camping. Her favourite colour is blue-"

Hermione laughed. "That's your favourite colour, silly. Mine's purple, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry." I grinned "Hermione's favourite colour is _purple_ and her mission in life is to be the cleverest person ever. She's also my fiancé. We're looking to get married soon, but only when I admit that she's better than me; which she isn't."

"My, my, why aren't you two getting along splendidly?" Mother said. She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you ."

Hermione grasped my mothers outstretched hand in her own and shook it up an down. Mother pressed her thin lips together at the muggle gesture."It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Malfoy."

"She can see The Manor, mother." I said before she could hex Hermione away. "She's a witch like you."

A small smile gracedher lips. "What good news. Your father will be pleased."

"Really!?"I sad excitedly. "Can she come to dinner tomorow evening?"

"Indeed. Why don't you bring your parents along, Hermione? Maybe we can make an arrangement to...validate your engagement?"

"That would be perfect, Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione squealed. "I'll go tell them straight away."She dashed off and ran straight through the high walls that surrounded the grounds. Mother's eyes were round with shock. "However did she?...The wards!...It's impossible!" she muttered.

I sighed in wonder. "She's marvellous, isn't she mother?"

"She will make a perfect addition to the Malfoy Family." Mother said quickly. "Now come inside. I must tell your father to go check the wards immediately."

**What do you think? Is it any good? Please let me know.**

**-C.S**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Manor**

**A.N- Hello everyone. Thank you so much to the readers and reviewers! You guys are the best. **

**Hmm, so there are some references to marijuana in this chapter, but nothing that would upset anyone's delicate sensibilities.**

**Chapter 2**

The blade of my dagger made a soft scraping sound as I worked it over the small lump of wood carefully. Small piles of woodchips were scattered all over the plush red carpet were I sat, trying to free the tiny otter figurine trapped inside. It was a hobby of mine to create small figurines out of wood. I had a small shoebox filled with my favourite animals. "How many times must I tell you not to do that in the drawing room?" My mother sighed behind me. I didn't bother to look around. "I think it was about thirty nine times. Forty now."

She frowned. "And after all my scolding you still whittle in here. Why do you insist on testing my patience?"

I set down my instruments and smiled guiltily at her. "I'm sorry, mother. I won't do it again."

Mother smiled indulgently. "Oh, fine. Just get the house elves to clean it up. The Grangers are waiting for our presence in the voyeur."

The voyeur was packed from top to bottom with oil paintings, expensive vases and antique furniture. The Grangers stood off in a corner, having a deep conversation with the portrait of Roslyn the Bard. "An interactive telly? How remarkable." said Mr Granger. Mrs Granger ran her fingers along the sides of the golden frame. "I wonder where the plug goes? Unless it's battery operated."

Roslyn flinched when Hermione poked his face. "I say, miss. Would you kindly take your hands off my person?" Mr Granger tapped the canvas lightly, calling Roslyn's attention away from the probing finger. "Stop that right this instant or I will bash you with my lute."

Mr Granger clapped his hands together in delight. "Smart programming, that is. I wonder how it would respond if I tipped the screen sideways." The bard raised his lute menacingly. I hurried over before Mr Granger could potentially damage the 19th century painting.

"Oh thank goodness, it's Lady Malfoy and young Master Malfoy." exclaimed Roslyn. The Granger's turned at the name. "Please tell these ruffians to let me be. I've had enough woe in my life. I do not need it in the afterlife."

"Please excuse the Granger's enthusiasm, sir. It's just that they have never seen a true visionary such as yourself before." I explained. The bard stroked his black bearded chin. "I suppose that is understandable, but I am still not happy. If you are in need of me, I will be taking tea in Henry VI's portrait. Good day."

Mother eyed the Granger's, taking in their strange muggle attire. "I would offer to take your cloaks, but it seems that you do not have any."

Mrs Granger smiled pleasantly. "George and I rarely bother with cloaks err…-"

"Narcissa." mother said shortly.

"Helen." said Mrs Granger. "As I was saying, Narcissa. George and I rarely bother with cloaks. It's the wind you see, blowing the material all over the place. And it does look rather out of place when you're walking on the streets."

Mother's face lit up at the answer. "Lucius and I have exactly the same grievances. The wind is sometimes unbearable and the strange looks we get when we get in muggle London-"

"The muggles give any proper people strange looks." said George. "It's all that marijuana they're smoking."

"Marijuana?" asked mother.

"Oh yes. Didn't you know?" asked Helen. "That's why we started calling them muggles in the first place-"

"How interesting." mother exclaimed. "I thought it was just a word used as a way to separate _us_ from _them_."

George nodded. "It is, but there is much more behind the word than you would think."

Mother waved a hand in the direction of the lounge. "Let us retire to the lounge. I would love to hear more on the subject in there."

Hermione and I watched our parents retreating backs until they disappeared behind the door. "What do you reckon marijuana is?" I asked Hermione. She shrugged. "Haven't a clue."

My stomach growled. I took Hermione's hand in my own and pulled her along behind me. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchens."

The kitchens were empty except for two house elves. I waved them over. "What can Flinky do for young Master Malfoy?"

"Bring me two slices of red velvet cake."

Hermione squealed. "Really!? We can have some?"

I grinned at her enthusiasm. "Well, were not really supposed to, but if you won't tell I won't."

"My lips are sealed."

Hermione and I took a seat at the grand wooden table. Flinky placed two thick slices of cake in front of us. I stabbed at it with my fork and was about to take a bite when I saw something on Hermione's slice. It was a perfectly round blueberry.

I pointed accusingy at her plate. "Why does your slice have a blueberry on and mine doesn't?"

"Because I'm better than you, remember?" she said casually.

"Are not!" I hissed.

"Is too!"

"Are not!"

"Is too!"

I slid out of my seat and grabbed her plate. "Hey, that's mine!" Hermione made a grab for it, but I raised it high above my head so that she couldn't reach it. "Not anymore." She made a jump for it. "Give it back!"

I plucked the blueberry from the cake and plopped it into my mouth, then gave her back the plate."Oooh, you're going to regret that."

I chuckled at her threat. "I'm quivering in my boots."

The air was knocked out of me when Hermione tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms at my side. I tried to push her off of me, but she was stronger than she looked. "Gerroff me!" I wheezed. "Not until you apologise."

"Malfoys don't apologise for anything!"

"Then your Malfoy arse is going to be here for a while!" I kicked my legs furiously. Hermione retaliated by shoving her knee onto my diaphragm. "I...can't...breathe."

"Tell me you're sorry!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry!" I heard myself say. My tormentor released me. I sat up and breathed deeply, savouring the fresh air. "Hah, you should have seen your face. It turned the colour of a ripe tomato."

"Oh, shut up."

Hermione's plate clattered to the ground when the sound of my father's voice boomed through the manor. "You! Elf! Get this filth out of my Manor and make sure to erase they're memories." I jumped when a house elf appeared in the room with a crack. It bowed deeply. "Gurag is being asked to get this filth out of Malfoy Manor, young Master Malfoy." I frowned. "There isn't any filth here, elf. Go clean somewhere else."

"Gurag is seeing the filth right there, young Master Malfoy." It pointed one of its long fingers at Hermione. She looked down at her emerald green party dress. There wasn't a speck of dirt on it. "Go away, Snotrag. Hermione is squeaky clean."

"Young Master Malfoy is misunderstanding Gurag. The filth is being the Granger girl."

"How dare you, elf." I hissed. "You will be punished for this. From this moment on you are to live with the lawn gnomes."

The elf grabbed Hermione's shoulder. "As you wish, sir. But first Gurag must firstly obey Master Malfoy." They both vanished with a crack. I got to my feet and ran as fast as I could into the drawing room. "Mother! Father! The elf stole Hermione!" I exclaimed. They were both bickering so hard that they ignored me.

"-to think that you invited muggles into our home, Narcissa! Have you no shame." father yelled. "You enjoyed their company as much as I." said mother stonily

I tugged my father's sleeve. "Father, that elf Snotrag kidnapped Hermione."

Father spun around. The second his eyes landed on mine he sneered scornfully. "That girl is a mudblood, Draco. She and her family were sent to have their memories modified."

"What!?" I yelled, outraged. Mother placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I stomped my foot angrily. "No! You bring them right now!"

"Stop your sniveling." he spat, "You should be grateful that I didn't exterminate them on the spot! You stay away from them."

"No! Besides, If you take away her memories, I'll just go make friends with her again!"

Fathe rapped his cane on the an end table."If you dare disobey me I will lock you in your room."

I crossed my arms. "I'll just magic myself out then."

"Then you leave me no choice." he hissed. I watched as father whipped out his wand and pointed it directly against my forehead. Mother made a grab for it, but tripped over the rug and missed. "Don't you dare raise your wand at my son!" she shrieked.

"Obliviate!" There was a flash of blue light and then nothing.

**A.N-I was informed that I left the copy&paste thingy at the bottom of the document. Eeek, that's so embarrasing. I didn't even know that I was supposed to remove that. Thank you so much for pointing it out ****_Helloooo It's me_****.**

**Oh, and if you didn't get the muggle thing the Urbandictionary states that muggle can also mean "A colloquial term for marijuana. The word 'muggle' can be pluralised to 'muggles', and still retain the same meaning." I only changed it a bit so that instead of being a colloquail term for marijuana, it is a colloquail term for marijuana smokers.**


End file.
